A Hero Always Saves The Weak
by akaoisora
Summary: #BadGrammar# Tsubomi and Shuuya met and have something different from themselves compared with others. Everyone thinks they are weird. Because of this, Shuuya promised to be Tsubomi's hero and always protect Tsubomi. A few years later, they met again in the same school. However, suddenly a problem facing them both. This is my first one-shot and I can't write a summary well. Sorry.


_Hi! This is my first one-shot! And this is my second fanfiction that I've written in english! So... Yeah... I just wrote this because I was... bored I think (although I have 3 fanfics that I must update, well... it's fine XD) Oh, and english is not my main language, so sorry if there are bad grammars!_

_Ah... I remember that I forgot (or lazy) to put disclaimer in my fanfics lol._

**_Disclaimer : Kagerou Days is not mine. It's from Jin/Shizen no Teki-P._**

_Ok, then that's done. I'll start the story._

* * *

The gentle breeze blew her green hair slowly, and slowly. It was a little cold and calm.

She could not hear anything.

She could not see anything.

All of her senses seemed like not working anymore. No, she was not dead. She just felt that her life was empty. No one cares about her. In the past, she has an older sister who always cared and loved her, but she had died... yesterday.

Around her was dark. So dark that could make her scared. But, she wasn't brave enough to left the park. She sat on the bench all the time, never left from that place since this afternoon.

She was scared. Really scared. Since yesterday, people have not noticed her, like she was not there anymore. What happened really? Was she dead or something? Or she has become a ghost? She did not want to be a ghost of course.

Her face was really pale. She had though it from a long time. _'I hope this is a dream...'_, she thought repeatedly. The green-haired girl hugged her own knees, and some tears dropped from her eyes.

"Hey."

She startled. Suddenly, she heard a boy's voice across from her. She lifted her head a bit. She then widened her eyes in surprise when she saw a blonde-haired boy with cat eyes in front of her, who was staring at her messy face.

"Why are you crying?", he asked.

But, when he asked that, she even cried loudly as she tried to wiped her tears, but she can't. He shocked after seeing her cry. He bent down, then he wiped her tears on her face.

"Don't cry... You can tell me what's your problem...", he said with a slight smile. She looked up to see his face, then she nodded a bit while she tried to hold back her tears from falling down again. "T-Thank you...", she said. "I-It just... There was a fire in my house yesterday... A-And, seemed like I was died with my sister... And since that, people haven't noticed me anymore... You're the first one that notice me..."

After she explained what had happened, she glanced at the boy's face. The boy surprised a little when he heard the story. Yeah, no one would believe a story like this definitely... Later, he would go from her side and regarded her as a strange girl, she thought.

But, on the contrary, the man grinned at her and said, "Do not worry! I also just like you ..." He was taking a breath for a moment and then spoke again, "How about from now on we're friends? I definitely will protect you for ever! Look at this picture, it's like a picture of a hero, isn't it? I promise to protect you," he said, taking a picture book with a hero on the cover of the book

Then, she approached him. She looked at the '**hero**' on the cover. She stared at the '**hero**'.

"... It's cool...", she muttered.

The boy's face was sparkling when he heard that. He then decorated his face with a smile and lifted his book up. "Yeah! So I'll be your hero! And then, you will become the girl who saved by the hero! The hero is me!", he exclaimed.

The girl widened her eyes in shock. _'This boy is kind of weird... But, he looks kind... I think I can believe him...'_

She then gave him a big happy smile, and shouted in happiness, "Yeah!"

Unnoticed by her, the boy's face became a deep red and looked away from her as he answered the girl, "Y-Yeah..."

* * *

_**\- 8 years later-**_

_'This has been 8 years since that time...'_, Tsubomi thought. Now she's 15 years old. Time sure passed quickly, huh?

Today was the first day of the school. She through her summer holidays as usual, like being ignored by her father. Nothing so special about it. But today, her heart was pounding. Why? Because today, Shuuya _-which she has not met since 5 years ago-_ will enter the same school as her. She has been looking forward today.

She walked to the gate of her new school with ease while wearing her usual poker face. Then she took her iPod and the earphones out of her bag, then put it in both ears. She saw her iPod, then lit her favorite song that she always hear every day.

She walked and walked, until she arrived in front of a class board. She looked up to see the class. Then she touch the class board and began to search a name with '**Shuuya Kano**' on it. _'Shuuya Kano... Ah, this.'_ She managed to find the word '**Shuuya Kano**'. Then she looked into the class part to find out which class Shuuya in. _'... 1-3... And me...?'_ She then searched for her own name, then she found it as well._ '1-1... Different class...'_

She went silent after she knew about the class. She then sighed as she turned back to began walking to her class. But, when she turned back, she shocked. She shocked at what she saw. There was a man across from her, with a cat-like eyes and blonde hair. Was it... Really him? Shuuya?

The time feel like stop now. She glared at him, still with widened eyes. While, Shuuya just smirked at her reaction, thinking that her reaction always interesting. Shuuya then broke the silence first, and said, "Tsubomi~! It has been 5 years!" He then changing his stare from her face to her pants. "Uwaah!? Tsubomi!? You wear pants beneath the skirt!?"

"... Yeah," she answered. "I don't really like skirt..."

"But, in the past, you always wear a skirt- Ow!" Shuuya got hit by her in his stomach. "That was when we were still a kid. Idiot," she said with a frown.

"Ki-Kidding...", he grumbled while he holding his stomach in pain. "What class are you in?", he asked as he looked at the class board.

"1-1..."

"Oh, I'm in 1-3. So, we are different class, huh?"

"Yeah...", she said while she started walking through the hallway. Shuuya walked beside her too.

"I hope you make many friends in your class!", he yelled, trying to encourage her.

She sighed and answered, "It's impossible. You idiot. I'm not really can control this power..." She pointed at her own eyes while trying to adjust her footsteps with him.

"Aah, too bad! Then, I just your only friend?", he asked again. She nodded her head.

"Sorry...", he grumbled, but Tsubomi did not hear his word though. Then, the bell rang to mark the beginning of the first lesson.

"It's the bell! Let's go!", he shouted while pulling her hand. "W-Wait!", she said while being pulled by him.

* * *

"Uwaah! Sorry, I didn't realize you here before!", a girl beside Tsubomi said while looking at her with a little surprise.

"It's okay...", Tsubomi answered as she sat on her desk.

The girl let out a sigh and sat beside her, then she started to talk with her other friends.

_'I still can't make friends... huh?'_, she thought while playing her fingers.

"The first lesson will start," the teacher said.

Then, they started to study like always. Nothing special happened...

...

_*the bell rang*_

"It's the first break's bell!", all the students exclaimed with a happy tone _(except Tsubomi)_ because they were so bored in the class.

The teacher then walked out from the class. Some students ran out fom the class as well after the teacher went out. The other students, ate their lunch in class or in canteen. Tsubomi ate her lunch in class alone... Until she heard a shout from her friend...

"Tsubomi-chaaan~", he shouted while waving his hand in front of the class. Some students in her class heard his shouts, but they ignored it again when he walked to her. "Want to eat lunch together on the rooftop?"

She nodded slightly as the answer, "_Em!_", and then she followed Shuuya to the rooftop.

Tsubomi and Shuuya then walked out of the class. Unnoticed by them, one of girls from Tsubomi's class was staring at them.

"She... huh?"

* * *

The last bell had already rung. All students immediately tidied their stuffs, like books, pencilcase, etc. Tsubomi was tidying her stuffs too. Then, she heard a girl's voice across from her. She lifted her head, found a group of girls was standing across from her.

"Kido-san? I want to talk with you."

She then nodded her head slowly in confusion, and followed them to the rooftop.

Arrived at rooftop, the girls closed and locked the door. Tsubomi had never experienced this kind of situasion like now. So, she didn't know what they were doing or planning.

"Umm... What do you want...?", Tsubomi asked.

The girls stood in front of her, then they walked over to her, getting closer and closer... until Tsubomi's back collided with the wall.

"What's your relationship with Kano Shuuya?", one of the girls asked, with anger.

_'Huh? Why are they asking that?'_

"Umm... Childhood friends?", she answered.

Hearing the answer, the girl hit the wall near her face and shouted, "**BUT YOU WERE ACTING LIKE HER GIRLFRIEND OR SOMEONE SPECIAL TO HER! I-**" Tsubomi startled at first, but she calmed down again as the girl stopped shouting. But, a few seconds later, the girl continued again with a low voice. "I've loved him since middle school... But... He always and always doesn't notice me! And then you...!" The girl moved her hand to squeeze Tsubomi's arm. Tsubomi winced in pain as the man squeezed her hand very hard. "You came and you're the only girl to be noticed by him!" After she said that, she pushed hard Tsubomi into the wall and said again, "I won't let you." Then, the girls opened the door and walked out from the rooftop.

"What..." Tsubomi just stared at them, still in confusion.

* * *

_**-Tomorrow-**_

"Good morning, Tsubomi!", Shuuya waved his hand while started walking beside her with a grin on his face.

"Morning...", she answered as she looked away from him, looking at floor beneath her.

Shuuya tilted his head. "What happened?"

"... Nothing," she answered again and speed up her footsteps.

"W-Wait!" Shuuya grabbed her hand, but Tsubomi still not looking at him. "If you have a problem... You can tell me, Tsubomi...", he said with worry.

Tsubomi then gritted her teeth and let go his hand as she walked to her locker. She didn't say anything to him. Shuuya let out a big sigh and followed her. Tsubomi opened her locker, and... she widened her eyes in shock._ 'What is this...'_

Shuuya glanced at her shocked reaction. He was curious and then looked inside the locker too. He then widened his eyes too.

Both of them saw Tsubomi's shoes. But, not only her shoes. They saw many small spikes in the shoes.

They went silent, still widened their eyes. Shuuya a bit confused about this, but Tsubomi seemed like know who had done this.

_'Do they want to hurt Tsubomi's cute feets? Who the hell did this to her?'_, Shuuya thought.

After they went silent for a long time, Tsubomi was the first who react with this. She just took her shoes from her locker and removing that nails from her shoes, one by one. "Tsubomi...", Shuuya whispered to her with a sad face. But, Tsubomi still removing the nails and looking down to her shoes. "What happened...? Why are there many nails in your shoes?", Shuuya said.

But, Tsubomi still looking away from him and brought the nails with her both hands carefully, and started walking away from him. "Wait, I said!", Shuuya grabbed her hand once again. As he grabbed her hand, some students looked at them because Shuuya's shouted. Tsubomi stood there, not moved anymore, but she still looking away.

Seeing her like this, Shuuya clenched his hand, then he pulled her hand to him, made her body touched his chest. Shuuya hugged her really hard. Tsubomi shocked, she didn't know what was Shuuya doing to her... Why was he hugging her?

"Tsubomi... I love you... I always love you since I was child...", he stated.

Shuuya hugged her harder as he confessed his feeling to her. Tsubomi couldn't say anything. Her mouth opened a bit, but she didn't know how to react. This was the first time that someone said '**_I love you'_** to her... Especially a boy.

Tsubomi's face was really red like an apple or tomato. Many students who saw this, made a blushing face and pointed at them. She couldn't take it anymore... She wanted to escape...

Tsubomi then pushed him from her body really hard. Shuuya crashed into the locker and Tsubomi ran to her class as the bell rang. She closed her eyes as she was running and running, until entered her own class.

* * *

Since that happened, Tsubomi and Shuuya never met or talked again. If they met, Tsubomi definitely looked away and ran from him. Shuuya was so sad seeing his relationship with Tsubomi became like this. He started thinking... Why was he confessed his feeling to her in the first place...?

Shuuya then walked through the hallway.

"Kano-kun!" Shuuya heard a shouted from a girl. Shuuya looked at her. Ah, she was from Tsubomi's class. And if he remembered it again, she was in the same school with her when they were still in middle school.

"What's wrong?", he asked with a smile.

The girl looked up at Kano's face, and then blushed a little. "Umm... Kano-kun... I-I want to tell you... Actually, since middle school... I-I love you!", she said. She then held out her hand and continued, "P-Please be my boyfriend!"

Shuuya startled at her confession, but then, he shook his head with a smile. "Sorry, I have one special girl to me." The smile turned to a grin. The girl glanced at his face, and then she looked down. "Ah..." The tears came down from her eyes. She wiped her eyes, ran away from him.

"I feel sorry for her...", he muttered. He stared at the girl until she left from his sight. Then, he picked out his iPhone from his pocket and looked at the photos in his phone while he scrolling up the photos. He stopped at one picture on the top. He touched the picture and then stared at the picture. There were... him and... Tsubomi. They had took a picture together when they were still child. So, both of them have that picture. Well, because Shuuya thought that this picture is very precious to him, he kept it. _'Maybe I should **REALLY** confess my feeling now... I won't give up.'_ He put back his iPhone to his pocket as he started running. He's looking for Tsubomi whole entire school, end to end.

_*Brak!*_

Shuuya heard a loud voice from the rooftop. React to that, he climbed the stairs to the rooftop. _'Tsubomi may be there...'_, he thought. Just as he thought. After opening the door, Shuuya found Tsubomi with a girl who confessed to him before, together. But... Something was wrong... Tsubomi has some wound that he had never saw before. Shuuya then looked at the girl. Oh, now he know what happened.

Tsubomi and the girl stood there in silence, not brave enough to move when they knew that Shuuya opened the door to the rooftop. Shuuya walked to them seriously. He then stood across from them, still decorated his face without a mask but cold expression.

First, he asked to the girl, "What are you doing to her?" The girl answered, scared of him, she stared at the '**Shuuya**' who she had never saw before, "I-I..."

"Don't lie. Or I'm not gonna forgive you."

The girl surprised when she heard the replied. Then, she looking down again. At that time, Shuuya wanted to grabbed her wrist, but he can't. She was running away quickly from them. Actually, when Shuuya was off guard, she was just taking the opportunity to escape... And then, she ran away.

He sighed as he placed his hands on his waist. "Why did she do that to you?", he asked to Tsubomi.

"I don't know... Maybe because she likes you," she answered as she leaned back to the wall, let out a sigh.

Shuuya was leaning back to the wall as well and a grin decorated his face again. "I'm sorry then. But, Tsubomi..." He took the breath in and continued, "Just tell me everything if you have a problem, kay? I've promised to you, right? That I'll be your hero."

Tsubomi stared at Shuuya's face and then gave him a smile. "Yeah... Sorry."

Shuuya grinned after seeing her smile. He then walked towards Tsubomi and placed his hand on her left cheek. Tsubomi looked at his face that getting more closer to hers. Tsubomi started blushing as she knew what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to kiss her... on the lips.

Tsubomi didn't know how to react, so she just closed her eyes slightly. As she closed her eyes, she started to feel a light brush touching her lips. They kissed for the first time.

After some minutes passed, they let go from the kiss and then started blushing more red than before.

"L-Let's go back home...", Shuuya said as he opened the door. Tsubomi nodded and followed him.

* * *

Shuuya and Tsubomi took out their shoes from their lockers and wore it after they took it out. They started walking side by side slowly with 50 centimetres away as they looked away from each other.

Tsubomi caught a glimpse of him. She thought, _'That kiss before...'_ She touch her lips with her pointer finger. _'It's my first kiss...'_

_'Can I become his hero too...?'_, she started to think as she staring at his face more deeply.

As she thinking like that, they crossed the road together to the another road there.

But... Unnoticed by them... A big truck drove so fast towards them. Tsubomi was the one who realized the truck first. Then, although she was so shocked, she still managed to pushed Shuuya to the other road, but she left there in the middle of the road, standing there, very surprised with the truck that getting more closer to her.

Shuuya widened his eyes in fear and shock, added the sad emotions... He saw a blood spread everywhere in front of him, in middle of the road, crimson blood that was coming from his special love girl, Tsubomi Kido. He covered his mouth and trembled in fear. Just what's this that he is seeing right now? Why was he seeing her dead body now? This was a dream, right? When finally he could kiss her for the first time... She couldn't be dead...

He walked towards her dead body as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and left hand on her waist. He stared at her face. Blood covered her face that could make him very nauseous. He stroked her cheek. No reaction happened to her.

His eyes started become teary. The tears dropped from his eyes. Why...? Why was she...? He hugged her tightly, though he felt her body would crashed into small pieces if he hugged her like that. But he didn't care. His face became very messy because how much the tears falling down from his eyes. He shouted for a long time. He hoped this was the worst dream that he ever had.

As he shouted until his voice disappeared and the tears falling down, his eyes was closing itself. His sight became so dark as the night came.

While he was closing his eyes, Tsubomi seen stood across from him. She smiled. Shuuya -with_ teary eyes- _looked up at her. Tsubomi then walked towards him and whispered to his ear.

"Goodbye. I hope we can meet together... In the next life."

After saying that, Tsubomi smiled again. The smile that he would never see again anymore. He held out his hand to reach her. But, she disappeared quickly.

After that, Shuuya opened his eyes. He looked to the right and left. Looks like he passed out. And now, he was in a hospital, he thought. Shuuya looked up at the window. The gentle breeze blew up the curtains smoothly.

He said to himself, "... Yeah, I hope we can meet together next time... I'll wait for you... forever... even though in the next life..."

* * *

_**A/N** : So, this is my first one-shot! Ah, I think this story is weird! How's this become like this, really, I don't know. Well, if you like this one-shot, I hope you review it or maybe favorite or follow this story! And... I don't really know about english grammar... So... I hope you still understand this story._

_So, this is the extra ending._

* * *

Tsubomi woke up at 8 a.m. Very rarely if she woked up at this time. Realized the time, she immediately get changed and wore her usual hoodie. She then went out from her room and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he saw Shuuya stood there while making the food for breakfast. Tsubomi walked in and then stood beside him, planned to help him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", she asked as she took the knife.

Shuuya grinned and looked at Tsubomi's face. "I thought you cried."

"Cried?", she asked again as she put down the knife and staring at his face with confusion.

"Yes. See? You had tears there," he said as he wiped the tears on her cheek.

"Oh... Sorry. I guess I had a bad dream," she replied.

"Well, it's okay~", he replied. He then went silent for a minute. The kitchen began to quiet.

In a minute of that silence, Shuuya nodded his head to himself, feeling these words match to the current situation.

"Kido-"

"Danchou-saaan! Kano-saaan!", Momo yelled, interrupted the words that he wanted to say.

"Ah, Kisaragi!? She has arrived!?" Tsubomi walked outside the kitchen to meet Momo and the others.

Shuuya sighed and then whispered to himself, "Like you said in previous life, we will meet again in the future. Although, you forgot about your promise... I won't forget."

"Kano! What are you doing?" Tsubomi popped her head and waved her hand to him.

"Ah, sorry, sorry~", he grinned again and then followed her to Momo and the others.

_'I'll be your hero... Now and forever... Because I love you, Tsubomi.'_

**-End-**

* * *

_**A/N** : Yeah, if you don't know what happened in extra ending, let me tell you. So, as they promised, they met again in the next life although Kido forgot about him. But, they live their lives like that '**Kagerou Days**' story happen. They met in orphanage, then became brother and sister with Seto and Ayano of course. Then, when Ayano died, they made Mekakushi Dan, and met the others. Well, this extra ending happened after the Summertime Record._

_Sorry if this is weird though... and bad grammar..._

_Thanks for reading my first one-shot! :D_


End file.
